


The Heat Of Summer

by askthejackfrost



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthejackfrost/pseuds/askthejackfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in Pennsylvania in the summer and overheats. Who else but Pitch is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old. Also, I have no beta.

Summer was his least favorite season, as the hot sun seared his skin and the daylight hours were longer, giving him less time to work. He never would've expected the Guardians to be out during the day, especially not Jack Frost, the winter sprite. He was watching the children wistfully, wishing he could play. Pitch smirked, walking over to the teen spirit.  
"Really, Frost? It's mid July, and you are in Pennsylvania. Are you daft?" He asked, and Jack rounded on him.  
"What's it to you, Pitch?" He snapped, staff pointed at Pitch's chest. Suddenly Jack stumbled, but caught himself in time before hitting the ground.  
"Idiot! You're over heated!" Pitch hissed, then grabbed him and took him through the shadows to the only place cold enough for a winter sprite; Antarctica. He dropped Jack in a pile of fluffy snow and glared at him. "Stupid boy! You could've been killed!" Pitch spat. He honestly had no clue why he was yelling. He didn't care for Jack! He was a Guardian! The Guardian that brought him down in the battle.  
"Why do you care?" Jack asked, looking a little better already, but still weak.  
"I don't!" Pitch growled, turning away from the teen, only to come face to face with the ice pillar that he and Jack had made that day five years ago. 

"Cold and dark really do go together." Jack said next to Pitch, and he rounded on the teen, rage building in him.  
"What did you say?" He asked, rising to his full height, the shadows around him making him look more menacing.  
"I said 'cold and dark do go together?'" He asked, and Pitch laughed darkly.  
"Now you see it! Now that I've been beaten down and torn apart by my own Nightmares! Now that I've been alone for five more years!" He hissed, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now that I've been... Forgotten again." He added with less force this time, sadness seeping into his voice.  
"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, but Pitch just growled.  
"Sorry won't cut it, Frost!" He snapped, and Jack looked down at his feet. Pitch was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was stepping through the shadows, bringing Jack with him.

"You really must have a death wish." Pitch snarled, circling Jack from the shadows of his lair. They landed in one of Pitch's libraries, but Jack was too confused to take notice.  
"No! I want to know why you saved me when I didn't do the same for you! I don't deserve what you did back there!" Jack shouted, his own anger finally bubbling up. Pitch was surprised at the outburst, but smirked; this might be more fun than he thought.  
"Because, dear Jack, I want revenge on you, not to have you melt."   
"Is that all you want!? Revenge!?" Jack snapped, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Do you not think I haven't suffered!?" He spat, rolling up his hoodie sleeves to reveal scars. Not many, but enough to notice from a distance.  
"These old ones are from being alone, with no one there to see me!" He pointed, then moved to some that were clearly more recent.  
"These are from the stresses of being a Guardian, to have to deal with their shit all the time! I'm only needed, not wanted!" He said, shaking his head.  
"And these are from the guilt. The guilt of turning you down," he pointed.  
"The guilt of not learning all I could before judging you, and the guilt of letting you suffer!" He finished, tears gathering in his eyes. Suddenly Pitch was right there, glaring down at Jack.  
"You are and idiot." He said calmly, taking Jack's wrists in his hands and gently rubbing his thumbs over the scars, new and old."You beautiful, idiot." He said, shaking his head. Jack ripped his hands away from Pitch's grasp and pulled his sleeves back down, glaring.  
"I hate you, but I find myself loving you too." Jack said quietly, looking away, his tears finally falling.  
Tears. Tears are what made Pitch stop.  
"Jack," he said quietly. "I can't stand your tears, please stop crying." He said, and Jack wiped his tears, looking at Pitch curiously. "I had no idea."  
"Well, being the Guardian of fun has its ups and downs. There is no such thing as fun all the time." He said, giving a half smile.  
"Jack, what do you mean when you say you love me?" Pitch asked, and Jack blushed.  
"Just what I said." He mumbled, looking away. Pitch gently grabbed his face and looked into Jack's teary blue eyes. He had no idea what came over him, but he found himself leaning in and kissing the frost sprite. Jack instantly kissed back, melting into the kiss, letting Pitch dominate it. He whined a little when Pitch pulled away, making him smirk. Jack's cheeks were tinted blue as he tried to look away again, but Pitch made him face him again.  
"Jack, why me?" He asked, looking into his eyes. He found himself lost in them, the color of glaciers, and what seemed to be a snowflake in the iris.  
"I-I don't know." He said, staring back into Pitch's eyes. "You are like me, but tall, dark, and handsome." Jack said, smiling.  
"Now there's the Jack I know." Pitch said smirking. They sat on a nearby couch, and Pitch let him go and Jack leaned against Pitch's shoulder.

"Pitch, I may not be able to explain why I love you, but I do, and I don't even care that you know." Jack said, and Pitch smirked.  
"Well I might just want you to teach me how to love." Pitch said, carding his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack sighed happily, and Pitch lifted his face again. He leaned in and kissed Jack, pulling the teen into his arms and pressing their bodies close. Pitch moaned slightly as he felt Jack roll his hips a little, and he gripped the teen's waist to stop him.

"Getting excited?" Pitch asked, smirking, and Jack tried to glare, but was too turned on. He had never done anything like this, and his body was sensitive. Pitch smirked and nipped at Jack's neck, making the teen moan.  
"Beautiful." Pitch purred against Jack's neck, the warmth sending shivers down his spine.  
"Pitch." Jack breathed, and Pitch smirked again.  
"What do you want, Jack?"

"You!" He moaned. Pitch chuckled.

"You have me."

"Fuck me Pitch! Please, make me feel good!" Jack cried. "Make me feel wanted and loved! I'll do the same for you." Jack said, and Pitch willed his robe to disappear, leaving him in his tight black pants and boots. His lithe body caught Jack's attention, and he let his cold hands wander over the grayish skin and old battle scars. Pitch watched as Jack's nearly white hands traveled over his comparatively darker skin, the contrast beautiful in his mind. He roughly tugged the teen's hoodie off, tossing it to the side, then let his nails gently scrape down Jack's sides. The frost sprite gasped and arched beneath Pitch's hand in the most tantalizing way, making the man lick his lips.  
"Jack, you are beautiful." Pitch purred, leaning in to lick and suck at Jack's neck, which made him shudder and moan. He began rutting his hips against Pitch, biting back a moan.  
"You are all too eager Jack, take your time." Pitch purred, and Jack hid his face in Pitch's neck.  
"Please! I want you in me!" He breathed.  
"How about you prepare yourself for me." Pitch purred. Jack nodded and slowly slipped his pants off, laying back on the couch. He took two fingers into his mouth, sucking them until they were wet enough, then slipped one into his entrance, moaning as he pumped it in and out. Pitch watched hungrily as Jack slipped the second finger in, a moan escaping his lips. Pitch couldn't stop himself, and he pulled Jack's fingers out and knelt in between his legs, licking the space behind his balls. He shuddered as Jack squirmed and he let his tongue dip lower, circling his slightly stretched entrance. Jack keened and gripped Pitch's hair, his head thrown back in ecstasy.  
"So sensitive." Pitch purred, giving the entrance a few more teasing licks before thrusting his tongue in, fucking him slowly. Jack was a moaning, panting mess, his grip in Pitch's hair tightened, and he rolled his hips.  
"P-Pitch! I-I'm gonna cum!" Jack cried, and Pitch pulled away completely.  
"Pitch! Please!" Jack cried, bucking his hips. Pitch smirked and took Jack into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning. He shivered when Jack screamed his name, his cum exploding into his mouth. He swallowed it and licked his lips.  
"Delicious." He purred. He took two fingers and pressed them into Jack, stretching him more.  
"Pitch! Ah! Please! Fuck me now!" Jack screamed, arching his back as Pitch brushed against his prostate.  
"As you wish." Pitch purred, willing his pants and boots off, then positioning himself and slowly thrust in. He kept it slow, not wanting to hurt the ice sprite any more than he had to. When he was fully sheathed, he waited, eye close and his hands gripping Jack's hips tight  
"M-move." Jack breathed, and Pitch nodded, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in, hitting Jack's prostate. "Ah! Yes! R-right there!" Jack cried, his back arching.  
"Good boy, Jack." Pitch purred, speeding up and hitting his prostate each time. "So beautiful. The way your body squeezes me, the way you cry out my name, the way your eyes glaze over with lust." Pitch breathed into Jack's neck, kissing and nipping. His thrusts sped up and went deeper, making Jack writhe beneath him. He was hard again an close to cumming for the second time.  
"Ah! Pitch! S-so good!" Jack breathed.   
"Cum for me Jack, let me hear you scream." Pitch moaned, getting close as well. Jack came, screaming.

"Piiitch!"

Pitch came hard as well, groaning and riding though it. He collapsed on top of Jack, both of them panting.  
"Wow." Jack breathed, and Pitch chuckled.  
"Indeed." He purred. He pulled out of Jack, the shadows cleaning them up, then making a blanket to wrap them up.  
"Rest, Jack. You need it." He said, but Jack was already asleep. A small smile graced his lips, and he kissed Jack's neck.  
"Sleep well." He whispered, settling down and falling asleep as well.


End file.
